


Super Evil Zacky

by violetshade



Category: Avenged Sevenfold
Genre: Light S&M, M/M, Shameless, Synacky - Freeform, You know you like it, Zack's in charge, Zacky's good at....lots of things, breaking records, dominating Zacky, not even a hint of a plot, straight up porn, why the condom, you'll find out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 12:42:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13704684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violetshade/pseuds/violetshade
Summary: I just had to ask for it. And he gave it to me.





	Super Evil Zacky

**Author's Note:**

> This is a one-shot based off the Synacky in my stories, but from Syn's perspective.

I could only be inside Zack for so long before I had to pull out.  
"Zack--fuck--" I gasped, clawing desperately to keep from tumbling over the edge.  
  
"Gates get the fuck back in me right now." He fucking  _growled_  at me.  
  
"You said I couldn't come yet, Zacky--"  
  
"Fucking get it over with and then I'll fuck you."  
  
I'd requested super evil Zacky and I certainly was getting what I asked for. He'd started by tying a tie around my neck and controlling me with it.  _Hot_. He'd told me exactly what to do and how to do it and it was fucking working for me, so well. _So good._  
But I'd requested super evil Zacky to  _get_  fucked--hard. So when he demanded I fuck him I whimpered but obliged. He did feel spectacular, but then he'd told me forever ago that I couldn't finish yet. But he felt so fucking good! I'd slowed down and he'd told me to go faster. Eventually I'd pulled out, just barely keeping from exploding. So when he told me that I could finish and that he'd fuck me next my skin crawled and I got a little harder.  
  
So Vengeance pulled me back by the tie and I was in his tight heat again--finishing the second I bottomed out.  
Gasping, I fell over him as the waves pulled me into him--getting every last drop out of me. I leaned down to kiss his pierced, plush, demanding lips and he put a firm hand to my chest--keeping me from going any further. I closed my eyes, barely able to handle what he did to me.  
  
It was still a little weird for me, playing the submissive one and how much I enjoyed it and how much I enjoyed Zacky ordering me around. The slightest thing--like him shoving a hand to my chest--sent shivers down my spine and it frustrated me.  _Why?_  Who the fuck cares, I thought to myself. As long as he was in me soon.  
  
I slipped from him and made to lay back on the bed, when Zacky yanked on my tie and stood me back up.  
"On your hands and knees,  _boy_." He  _snarled_  the word like Matt would back in the days when we still played "Walk" on stage every night. I did as I was told, gulping.  
  
That's when I felt a hand land square and hot right on my ass cheek.  
  
"Ahh!" Did he just fucking  _spank_  me?  
  
Before I could tell myself how I  _should_  feel about it, my dick hardened and told me what to feel, "Zacky..."  
  
I could  _feel_  the smirk behind me, "You like that, baby?"  
And he landed another one on me--on the other cheek.  
  
"Fuck, Vengean _ccccc_ e--" My arms began to tremble as they attempted to support my body.  
  
He reached around and twisted the tie around my neck so he could control me with it from behind me. I felt the cloth constrict around my throat and dug my fingernails into the sheets.  
  
The black haired cutie leaned over onto my back and ordered in my ear, "What do we say, Synyster?"  
"Please fuck me, Vengeance." I choked out, so turned on that I was already leaking onto the sheets under me.  
  
Finally, I felt two fingers being shoved inside me. I relished in the electric shocks it sent through me.  
  
And then a hand wrapped around my cock.  
  
"Z--uh--what--" My voice had been replaced by a 6 year old girl's. Five seconds after he began stroking me, I was screaming and spilling out and convulsing. Fuck, he made me come  _so_  hard.  
  
My oversensitive cock made me jump as Zacky's hand refused to stop.  
  
"Zack--I can't--oh fuck--stop--"  
  
"Yes you can. And you  _will_."  
  
That's when I looked up and realized I had forgotten the treasure that was right above the headboard: a mirror.  
Darkened green eyes met mine and my breath hitched. My eyes floated barely down his angel face to find that Zacky Vengeance smirk I loved so fucking much.  
  
He was leaned slightly over my back, just enough to stroke my tender cock. When he combined the movement of his hand with moving his fingers, I sobbed out. It was so awful and so incredible at the same time--I shook with the feelings that crawled over my skin and through my insides.  
  
"Look at me." He tugged at the tie until I was looking at him in the mirror. I could see the desperate look in my own eyes. I didn't even wait for him to ask me to beg for it.  
"Zacky, please god, just fuck me already..." I was a pathetic, sobbing mess.  
  
I could feel the head of Zack's cock teasing my entrance--pushing at it but not into me. When I eagerly pushed back against him, he pulled his cock away--but stroked me harder.  
  
"Ahh! Zack--fuck!!" I hit the pillows with my fists and buried my face in one. Just as my ass was thrust in the air from this action--Vengeance was taking it roughly--shoving in me all at once.  
I whimpered in relief and then groaned as I writhed under him. Sensation consumed me in a hot flash and suddenly I was coming again--over sensitivity becoming all that I was.  
  
"Please don't stop, Zack--" My words were quite the literal _opposite_ of what I thought I was going to say. How could I keep going like this?  
Usually when I had a night where I came like, five times or something crazy, I had somewhat of a reprieve in between them, but Z was rocketing me through them at record pace.  
  
His slickness began gliding in and out of me, as he hung on by the tie wrapped around my neck. Our eyes met in the mirror again as I helplessly whimpered. His hand had left my now soft cock and as he kept my gaze, he wrapped his fingers into my hair and pulled as he slammed hard into me.  
  
"You're going to come for me again, Gates."  
  
Fuck, he was so demanding and growly and it was  _so. hot._  
  
I realized Zacky usually went for two and he hadn't come at all yet.  _Fuck._  
I also knew he knew my record was five and I feared he was trying to break it.  
  
It was like a new high that I had to stay on, despite how edgingly painful it was. I was twitchy and my skin buzzed, but in an achingly amazing way. My hand had a mind of its own and starting jerking at my half hardness. Zack edged my knees a little farther apart with his and he hit deeper into me as I cried out, stroking myself faster.  
  
"Z, god, fucking _fuuuuck_ \--"  
  
He yanked at my hair, raising my back a little, and slammed downwards into me. I steadied myself with both hands, leaving my tingling cock twitching. His new angle hit that spot dead on and instead of the heat coiling, it exploded, and I was coming  _again_  as my back arched high and I winced, sobbing in the never ending intensity.  
  
Vengeance pulled out and I slumped onto my back, praying that he'd give me a few seconds. When nothing happened, I opened my eyes to find he was straightening the tie back to my front and looking down at me. He pushed his lips up against mine, his tongue forcing entrance to my mouth as I yielded, moaning lightly as his lower body fell between my knees. When my hand automatically went to his side, he grabbed it and held me down by the wrist. This made me squirm, somehow still wanting more of him because apparently I couldn't get enough. As he dominated my mouth and held me down, I started to get hard again.  
  
Fuck my dick, seriously. We were going to have a long talk after this.  
  
When his lips left mine, I was gazing into those commanding, confident green eyes.  _Damn._  He could fuck me for the rest of time as long as he kept looking at me like that.  
  
Keeping my gaze, he gripped my jaw aggressively with one hand, "I love how much you love this, Gates." He hissed, "Me dominating you, fucking you hard and fast. And don't tell me you didn't enjoy me spanking you. I saw you get hard. Just like you're getting now. You want me inside you again, Brian?"  
I whimpered and nodded.  
  
And then he fucking  _slapped_  me. Just hard enough to really sting, and apparently turn me on. I winced and arched back into the bed, groaning as I hit the bed with my fists.  
  
"Fuck yes, Vengeance! Nowwww!" I whined until I could feel him slip inside me and I quieted--closing my eyes in relief before being consumed once again in the fog of sensations. Zacky held onto my thighs and thrust punishingly and when he lifted my ass a little--he found that spot again. I could tell he was about to come with me, and as the intensity gathered, I pushed up on one hand and grabbed his tshirt with the other, pulling him into me as we both climaxed--again with nothing touching my aching cock. I was baring my teeth and clenching my jaw hard, having no idea if I was experiencing pain or pleasure anymore.  
  
"Uh, Brian," Zack's head lolled back as his last thrusts ended and he fell out of me. He looked pretty exhausted, so I prayed that would be the end of it. As fun as it would be to break my record, I couldn't take anymore. I was already going to be so sore tomorrow.  
  
But Zacky had made me wear a condom when I was inside him--which frustrated me to no end since the times I was with him were the only times I got to  _not_  wear one--and I was about to find out why.  
  
Vengeance tugged lightly at my tie.  
"Zack, what...I can't...move right now..." I mumbled.  
"C'mon. Edge of the bed. Sit."  
 __  
Fuckingshitgoddamitmotherfu--  
  
"Now!!" He yelled and I jumped and did as I was told. I watched in amazement as he knelt in front of me, flicking out his tongue to lap at my oversensitive head while he gazed up at me. When his pillowy lips wrapped around my shaft I leaned back on my hands and closed my eyes.  
He'd, like, made it a mission of his to get good at this and it was much appreciated by me. Jade gave great head, but I guess there's just nothing like getting it from someone who knows exactly what it's like.  
  
"Zacky...baby..." I moaned and threaded my fingers into his messy hair. When I opened my eyes, those green ones were once again staring up at me. What a fucking sight. Not sure why I liked it so much--those eyes as my cock filled his mouth...  
I was so caught up in the moment, that I didn't see his obvious move coming.  
  
He grazed his teeth and I yelped, shoving the rest of the way into his mouth as I held onto his hair--coming hard down his throat as the pleasure quickly turned into buzzing tenderness.  
  
He leaned back and I fell back.  
Putting an arm over my face, I groaned, "Hope you're happy. I'm not gonna be able to touch my own cock for, like, days."  
I could hear Zacky giggle lightly, "Hey, you asked for it. And now I'll be the one who got you to six."

**Author's Note:**

> This first person stuff is super addictive. Thought I'd try Syn's perspective, hope you liked it!!!
> 
> THE SMIRK: :)


End file.
